The battle known as Digigeddon
by Tai Kamiya1
Summary: Epilogue: It's been ten years since the DigiDestined stopped Digigeddon from occuring. Tai has a bigger problem to deal with...he lost Sora's wedding ring! (gasps) Was it stolen, or is it something sinister? Mainly Taiora. Some Mimato, Takari, Daiyako. An
1. Tai and Sora's fatal mistake

Me: I don't own Digimon. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting here on my rear at 9:30 in the evening writing this? Uh-uh. I'd be living up the good life in L.A. This story is a combo Action/Adventure/Romance, but I put it under Action/Adventure 'cause of all the gory stuff that happens to the DigiDestined.

Davis: Gory stuff? Like what?

Me: If I told you, they'd know. Tai?

Tai: (sighs) This contains Daikari, Mimato, and mainly Taiora. TAIORA?! 

Sora: Is there something wrong with that, Tai? 

Tai: No! Not at all. (laughs weakly)

Me: Yeah, right. 

Davis: So, where are the songs in this?

Me: There aren't any in this.

All: WHAT?!

Davis: No songs whatsoever?

Tai: Are you serious?

Sora: Tai, take me home! I can't work under these conditions.

Me: (laughs) April Fools! 

(everyone glares at yours truly)

Me: Oh, crap.

Tai: GET HIM!  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (runs off; Tai and the others give chase)

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap. I-Tai and Sora's fatal mistake

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was calm as ice as he headed over to Sora Takenouchi's house. He'd had a splendid day! No one had irritated him, he and Matt hadn't gotten into any fights and he'd just bought Sora a bouquet of roses from her own mother's flower shop! He'd made sure to buy them when he knew Sora wouldn't be in.

__

"I just wish telling her 'I love you' was as easy as giving her some roses. What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she likes Matt? Calm down, Kamiya! Just take deep breaths and relax. Her reaction to the roses will give you some clue." 

His thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally collided into someone. Looking up, he instantly blushed.

"Sora! I'm sorry, I didn't s-see you!" 

"That's OK, Tai. I wasn't looking either. Oh, you have some roses? Who are they for?" 

Sora looked calm on the outside, but inside, she was worried. 

__

"What if they're not for me? What if Tai tells me he likes Mimi or Yolei? Don't worry yourself into a panic! He hasn't said anything yet, so you're safe for the moment."

Tai was sweating like a pig as he almost thrust the roses into Sora's waiting hands. 

"For one of God's most beautiful creatures."

Tai hung his head down, expecting a rejection. If he'd kept his head up a second longer, he would've seen Sora's face. She was blushing a deep crimson red-just like the roses. 

"Thank you, Tai." 

He brought his head back up and looked deep into Sora's eyes. They were shining with a bright light inside. The two best friends were mesmerized within seconds. Tai bent his head down gently toward Sora's waiting lips. Closer, and closer until…

"Hey, guys! What's up?" 

Tai and Sora pulled away with definite irritation showing across their faces-and red cheeks-as they glared at Davis, Tai's former successor of the DigiDestined.

"Uh…did I miss something?" 

Tai had to refrain himself from killing Davis on the spot! As hard as it was for him to admit his feelings to Sora, it would be even harder if he were behind bars for Davis' murder.

"Nothing!" 

"Not a thing." 

"Oh. Well, Izzy sent me to find you. Some sort of emergency! Come on." 

Tai and Sora raced after Davis as fast as possible.

"I just received this e-mail from Gennai. It tells of an ancient prophecy that concerns us-and the demons from below." 

After facing evil Digimon who could've cleaved him in two, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi wasn't scared much these days. It took quite a bit to scare him. But after receiving that e-mail and reading it, he was scared straight. His eyes showed pure fear as he eyed the other former DigiDestined. It had been four years since they'd all been in a final showdown in the Digital World. Davis had even given Tai his goggles back and bought his own pair. He and T.K. rarely fought anymore, just like Tai and Matt. 

"Well? Don't just sit there! Tell us what it says." 

Attempting bravery, Izzy started reading the prophecy:

__

"Four years shall pass for the Chosen Children since their final battle.

The gateway to Hell shan't be opened until Love has shed a pint of blood on the hands of Courage.   
Once that has occurred, a demon that not even the Mega Digimon can defeat, will appear from the fiery pits. 

The Chosen Ones of Courage shall attempt a battle to protect Love, but it shall be in vain.

To save her soul, Courage will sacrifice himself to endure endless torture so that Love may live.

To save Courage, Love must unlock the keys to her heart at the exact spot where Courage vanished, or Digigeddon will occur."

Kari rose her hand. "Don't you mean Armageddon?"

"No. Digigeddon is totally different from Armageddon. Digigeddon is when all the evil Digimon that have been defeated shall return from oblivion and take revenge on the ones that defeated them. Basically, all of us. Kimeramon would want Davis, Piedmon and Devimon would want T.K., Myotismon would want Kari, Tai and Matt. BlackWarGreymon would want Tai and WarGreymon…you get the hint." 

Kari eyed Davis with a worried look. "Don't pull anything stupid, Davis. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Tai looked confused. "I've got a question. How is Sora going to lose a pint of blood? And how would it get on my hands?"

"It could be anything-a knife, a pin, a splinter, glass, a needle…anything." 

Matt was always the rebel. That would never change. "What about Yolei? She's got the Digi-Egg of Love. And Davis has the Digi-Egg of Courage. The prophecy could mean them."

"They also have the Digi-Eggs of Friendship and Sincerity. If the prophecy had meant them, it would've included those as well." 

Tai smiled. Good ol' Joe-always willing to stick his neck out. These days, anyway.

"Nevertheless, the four of you should be careful. Keep an eye out for each other and if something happens, report it immediately." Instructed Izzy.

Tai and Davis eyed each other with a look that only leaders gave each other.   
"I thought I was supposed to be the leader." 

"So, you think Izzy was telling the truth about that prophecy thing?"

"Weirder things have happened, Tai. We used to be the DigiDestined, after all." 

Tai eyed Sora with a small smile. "I think we've been called out of retirement again. This time, it's to stop a demon hellspawn and 'Digigeddon' from wreaking havoc on the world." 

"True. Tai?"

"Yeah?" Sora looked up to see Tai's brown eyes staring right at hers.

After a moment of staring, Sora forced herself to pull away.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah. You too." The look on Tai's face was pained. If Sora hadn't looked away, he could've seen the same pain reflected on hers.

"Tai…I'm scared." 

Tai immediately pulled her into a tight embrace. "Don't be. Nothing's going to happen. I'll see to that. And I'll make sure that nothing cuts you-no knives, pins, glass, needles-nothing! Okay?" 

Sora nodded. Grabbing the roses from the ground, she pulled one out of the bouquet to smell its fragrance. Unfortunately, she failed to notice that the one she pulled had some thorns. One pricked her on the finger.

"OUCH!" Sora winced as a tiny drop of blood escaped her finger. It started its long trail down and stopped…on Tai's hands. The ground shook like an earthquake had started and showed absolutely no signs of stopping.

"Oh, boy." 

Kari cried out as she dropped to the ground in a most unpleasant way. She had been only mere seconds from kissing Davis-who knew?-when the ground shook like crazy and stopped them. She'd landed in his lap and he didn't seem to mind. 

"Davis? Can I get up now?"   
"Oh! Sorry. What do you think that was?" 

"Let's go check it out." 

Matt held on tightly to the desk. He was talking to Mimi-or trying to keep up with her-when the ground and everything shook inside the house. The exact same thing happened to Mimi as well! Once it stopped, she eyed him with a look of pure fear.

__

"What happened, Matt?"

"I don't know. Catch the next available flight to Japan and get over here. I'll be waiting for you. Whatever it is, it concerns Tai and Sora." Nodding, Mimi hung up.

As Matt grabbed his jacket and raced outside, he muttered, "What catastrophe doesn't concern Tai and Sora?"

Tai was clutching Sora like there was no tomorrow. The sky had turned the color of red and fire and brimstone appeared in front of them, raining down upon them but narrowly missing them. 

"Tai, what's going on?"

"I think the first part of that damn prophecy came true! Izzy said you'd lose a pint of blood and it would fall on my hands. You pricked your finger on a thorn, and it fell on my hands. I think a demon guy's supposed to appear, but I don't see any-"

Seconds later, a demon with wings and horns on top of his head appeared in front of them from the fire. Imagine ExVeemon and Vilemon, but colored red. And the eyes were more or less the same. 

His voice came out like Myotismon's but a bit deeper:

****

"DigiDestined of Love, your soul belongs to me! Surrender now, and the end will be quick and painless." 

What courageous act will Tai pull to save Sora? Can the DigiDestined prevent Digigeddon from occurring? Find out in Chap. II-The battle for Sora's soul! 


	2. The battle for Sora's soul

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah. I also don't own "Change Into Power" off the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. Tai?

Tai: (sighs) Why me? This contains Takari, Daikari, Mimato and Taiora-mainly Taiora. TAIORA?! Do you like torturing us or something?

Me: Come on! It's painfully obvious that you like her. So tell her before you lose her!

Tai: But-but-where would I start?

Me: By saving her life in the fic. Then tell her the truth, 'cause we won't be seeing much of you after this.

Tai: HUH?

Sora: What's going to happen to Tai?  
Me: If I told you now, you'd either die of extreme grief or hold Tai like there's no tomorrow-although in his case, there isn't.

Sora: What. Happens. To. Tai. TELL ME!

Me: No. (runs off) 

Sora: COME BACK HERE! (runs after me)

Tai: And I thought I was the clueless one. (sighs)

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap. II-The battle for Sora's soul

"Surrender, and I'll make it quick and painless." Instructed the demon from the fiery pits of Hell.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Sora you-you-thing?!" yelled Tai angrily.

The demon smiled-if you can call it that. **"You may call me D-mon. Not to be confused with Demon, a Digimon whom I believe you tangled with and defeated. That little drop of blood that protruded from Love's finger summoned me. It may have looked like a tiny drop, but it was the pint I needed to appear. And now, my orders are simple-take Love and endure her to endless suffering. Step aside, insect!"**

"Fat chance, pal! You'll have to tangle with me first!" Tai stood his ground and eyed 

D-mon with a look of anger. 

D-mon looked at Tai and started laughing. His laughter was pretty much heard by everyone within a fifty-mile radius. Sora got mad seconds later.

"Quit laughing at Tai! He's more braver than you'll ever be." 

****

"That may be true, but at least he'll be alive-until Digigeddon, that is. HAAAAA!!" 

A powerful flamethrower shot out of D-mon's mouth and headed straight for Sora's head!

"SORA! LOOK OUT!" 

WHAM! Tai nearly cried out as the flamethrower sent him flying a good thirty feet from Sora. She immediately ran over to him.

"Tai! Answer me! Are you OK? Speak to me! Don't leave me…"

Sora almost started crying until Tai opened his eyes and locked onto hers.

"The only thing that matters to me right now is knowing that you're all right." 

Tai forced himself into a standing position.

"All right, you heartless…thing! You want Sora, you'll have to take on one of the most powerful Mega Digimon in existence. We win, you leave for good! You win, you get me."

D-mon considered Tai's offer. Sora was against it from the start.

"Tai, you can't! I won't let you go." 

"I don't want you to go! This way, you'll be safe from D-mon. If they have me, they won't want you." 

"Tai, I am not letting you throw away your life just to protect me! I care about you too much to let you die!" Sora blushed once she realized what she said. Her Crest of Love was glowing a deep red. Tai simply smiled and gazed down at her.

"I care about you too, Sora. That's why I'm doing this. I am not standing by and watching the woman I love lose her soul to some demon from the pits of Hell!" Tai gasped in shock at what he'd said. At that moment, he felt his Crest of Courage start to glow. With one move, he'd placed all his courage into those words. 

__

"Did I just tell Sora that I loved her? Take it back! No, don't be an idiot. If you take it back, she'll be heartbroken. Then she'll want you to go to Hell! Just get ready for the fight."

"Ohmygosh! Did Tai just say, in no unnecessary terms, that he loves me? Calm down, it's what you've wanted to hear from him since you were 3. Just keep him from the battle, and he won't leave you."

Tai pulled out his Digivice. Thanks to some modified technology, Izzy had slightly changed their Digivices and D3's. The DigiDestined could summon their Digimon to the Real World with the touch of a button. And, they could make them Digivolve while being summoned. 

"Agumon-DIGIVOLVE!"

A portal appeared, but inside it, Tai and Sora clearly saw a tiny Dinosaur Digimon going through a Digivolving phase.

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!"

WarGreymon appeared beside Tai seconds later, ready for battle.

"Hang on, Tai! We've come to help." Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei and Ken appeared with their Digimon. 

Davis and Ken eyed each other. "DIGIVOLVE!" 

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!"

"ExVeemon…"

"…Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!"

"Paildramon Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!"

Paildramon Digivolved straight to fighting mode. Two Megas stood at attention, ready for battle…until Matt came in.

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!'

Now, Three Megas were facing D-mon, ready to take him on.

****

"I grow weary of all this 'Digivolving.' Begin!" 

Mimi Tachikawa finally found a plane heading for Japan. She was needed back home. If it concerned her friends, it was serious! She'd bought a laptop some time back in order to keep contact with her friends since phone calls cost quite a bit of money. Quick as lightning, she got on a chat room and found Izzy there. His screen name was convenient:

Boy with Knowledge. Hers was a given-you'd have to know Mimi to understand it. 

****

Boy with Knowledge: Salutations, Mimi. Whereabouts in the city are you?"

Pretty in Pink: I'm already crossing over the International Date Line. What's going on? I was talking to Matt on my videophone when my house starts shaking! The same thing happened to Matt, too. He told me to get to Japan right away!

Boy with Knowledge: Calm down, Mimi. How much time until you get to the airport?

Pretty in Pink: About 3 or 4 hours.

Boy with Knowledge: Good. That leaves me with just enough time to tell you about Digigeddon.

Pretty in Pink:???

Boy with Knowledge: Gennai sent me e-mail. It's another prophecy that concerns Tai and Sora. Sit back, 'cause you may fall asleep."

Mimi groaned as Izzy went on another boring explanation. She caught the gist of it, though-Tai and Sora were in grave danger. They needed her help. 

WHAM! Imperialdramon took major damage and deDigivolved to Veemon and Wormmon. 

"Veemon! Speak to me, buddy." Davis ran up to the Dragon Digimon with a worried look on his face.

"You're squeezing my ribs too hard, Davis!" 

"Wormmon?" 

"I'm fine, Ken. Just a minor setback."

Tai couldn't believe it. Just one demon and he was swatting their Digimon around like flies! What would happen if Digigeddon came to pass? How could they handle all the enemies that they'd previously defeated once again? WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon weren't giving up. They were giving D-mon everything they had!

"Terra Force!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

With one shot, D-mon destroyed the Metal Wolf Claw attack and he inhaled the Terra Force attack with his mouth! The DigiDestined gasped in shock. 

"It's not…possible." Matt gaped in amazement.

"Snap out of it, Matt! Let's take it up a notch." Matt turned to Tai and nodded.   
"DIGIVOLVE!" 

"WarGreymon…"

"…MetalGarurumon…"  
"DNA Digivolve to…OMNIMON!" 

"All right! This guy's gone!" Davis wrapped an arm around Kari's shoulders. With reluctance, she shrugged it off. Seeing this, T.K. placed his arm around Kari's shoulder. Irritated, she pulled away from T.K.

"Not now, you two! We've got to help Tai and Matt." 

Omnimon eyed its opponent. He was formidable-but not unbeatable. One attack should finish him.   
"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon flung himself at D-mon, prepared to finish him.

__

Chorus: Change into power, we got the power

We got the strength within, and we always fight to win it

Change into power, we got the power 

Together you and me will win the victory

Clasping his hands together, D-mon stopped the sword a good three inches from the spot where his heart was. With an evil smile, he sent out one fireball. Omnimon was sent flying helplessly to the ground. Tai and Matt instantly ran to his side.

__

When I need someone to guide me, to stand right beside me

I know who to choose

And if we stick together, for now and forever, there's no way to lose, oh yeah!

"OMNIMON! Get up! Don't quit now. We're counting on you to beat this guy!" Tai tried to help Omnimon up. He got about one arm halfway off the ground. Matt went to help, but that didn't work either. That's when Omnimon felt power surging from within. Tai and Matt's combined effort of Courage and Friendship barely gave Omnimon the strength to stand.

__

Chorus: Change into power, we got the power

We got the strength within and we always fight to win it

Change into power, we got the power

Together you and me will win the victory

Omnimon roared with a calm fury as he launched himself at D-mon one last time.   
"Supreme Cannon!"   
"Transcendent Sword!" 

The cheers from Tai, Matt, Sora, Davis, Kari, T.K., Yolei and Ken were enough to keep on going.

__

To all the boys and the girls in the Digital World from near or far

We'll be your ultimate friends and until the end wherever you are, oh yeah!

Chorus: Change into power, we got the power

We got the strength within and we always fight to win it

Change into power, we got the power

Together you and me will win the victory…

WHOOSH! With one flamethrower attack, Omnimon doublebacked and landed hard on the ground, then deDigivolved to Koromon and Tsunomon.

****

"It is over. I am the victor." D-mon's smile was truly demonic.

"No way is it over!" Davis tore himself from the sight of two unconscious In-Training Digimon and rushed D-mon. Tai was right by him a heartbeat later.

__

Digimon, we fight to win! We fight to win! 

Digimon, we fight to win! We fight to win! 

Digimon, we fight to win! We fight to win! 

Digimon we fight to win!

Chorus: Change into power, we got the power

We got the strength within and we always fight to win it

Change into power, we got the power

Together you and me will win the victory! (repeat)

D-mon simply held out his hands and stopped Tai and Davis' attack. With a simple shove, they were sent hurtling to the ground.

****

"Now, DigiDestined of Courage, it is time." Holding out his hand, he sent an invisible ray of light that enveloped Tai within seconds.

"TAI! Please, don't leave me…" Sora was truly crying now and making no attempt to hide her tears.

"Don't cry, Sora. At least you're safe. Davis, T.K., look after Kari without killing each other. Sora…keep an eye on Koromon for me? I'll always love you…"

Tai pulled Sora into a deep, passionate kiss with all the energy he had left. Despite the fact that he was seconds away from being sent to Hell, during the kiss he shared with Sora, he felt like he was in Heaven. He managed to slip his Crest of Courage from off his neck and place it in Sora's pocket. Then, the fires became too hot for Tai. He forced himself away, not because he wanted to, but because he didn't want Sora burned. D-mon laughed demonically as the flames of Hell enveloped Tai until he disappeared without a scream. A charred black spot was left from where Tai had stood. With one move, D-mon disappeared. Sora dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly. Tai's sacrifice had meant her survival. The cost had been his soul for hers.

__

"What good is living if Tai isn't here by my side? I'd rather be down there than have Tai suffer for me!" 

Isn't the suspense killing you? What's it really like in the depths of Hell? From what I've heard, it isn't a place you return from, but this is a story. Tai will return! Wait for Chap. III-Tai's Sacrifice! 


	3. Tai's Sacrifice

Me: I don't own Digimon. If that were the case, Tai and Sora would be married by now-or at least when they graduated high school. (turns and sees Sora crying) What's up with her?

Davis: (scoffs) Like you don't know. YOU SENT HER BOYFRIEND TO HELL! That's reason enough for anyone to cry, wouldn't you agree, Agumon?

Agumon: Yeah! Pepper Breath! 

Me: That really hurt…(falls)

Sora: (sniffs) You deserved it. (cries) 

Davis: Oh, no. KARI? What do I do with her? She's blubbering again!

Sora: Tai said that I was blubbering when I thought my Crest wouldn't glow…(wails)

Davis: (groans) This'll be a long day…

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap. III-Tai's Sacrifice

_Tai: (thinking) Some people think that Hell's going to be one big party, and only a select few are invited. You've heard the obvious catchphrases:_

"I'll see you in Hell!" 

"We'll have a party waiting' for you in Hell!" 

"Party in Hell, don't miss it!" 

I know. Only one of those sayings is actually true. Still, some people think that Hell's one big hot spot for fun. They got the hot part right! The entire place is pitch dark; you're falling endlessly downward. Destination: Eternity of torment! Flames are all around you, yet you can't see any of it. And you're constantly tormented by distorted visions of your past. The reason I say it's distorted is because none of it is true…

Tai Kamiya had surrendered his body to the eternal flames of Hell so that Sora Takenouchi could live and not be subject to the horrors of the underworld. He experienced pain like none other-the rejection of Sora over and over again-but in different ways.

"I never liked you, Tai! That was just a ploy to get you to lower your defenses. Crest of Courage? HA! Love and Friendship go hand in hand, wouldn't you say? I've always admired Matt for his band skills and when he played his harmonica. He and I are meant to be." 

Tai shook and shuddered as he tried to be brave. It wasn't easy. He hadn't been deprived of his soul, so his pain went a lot deeper than most. It pierced him in his heart like a fiery dagger. One vision had actually happened to him, and it was about to happen again.

"I was actually hoping that Matt would be free after." 

Tai sobbed silently, still brave and defiant despite the fact that that particular vision happened during Christmas Eve. He cried out the name of his love, hoping beyond hope that she could hear him…

"I still can't believe he's gone…"

Sora usually went to Tai for all her problems, but since he was gone, Matt was the one who had the wet shirt now.

"I know how you feel, Sora-"

"NO YOU DON'T! You don't know what it's like to have the love of your life be sucked down into Hell by some demon who originally wanted you in the first place! HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? I still feel him, but a part of him is gone and in pain…" Sora broke down into tears. Out of all the new DigiDestined, she never would've expected Davis to comfort her. T.K., of course. Kari, definitely. Yolei, yeah! She was her successor. Davis? He was too much like Tai. That was one of the main reasons why Sora was amazed when Davis bent down and hugged her.

"I wish I could say that I knew how you felt, but the truth is, I know all too well how you feel. I'm not sure if Kari told you this, but do you remember the time when Kari got sucked into that other world? I was worried about her and cried when I couldn't get to her through the Digiport. T.K. ended up saving her for reasons I can't understand and probably never will. I also have this feeling that Tai will find a way back, if he hasn't already." 

Sora looked at Davis through a tear-streaked face. She saw a lot of Tai in Davis. The goggles were a dead giveaway. His messed up hair was another. Finally, his eyes reminded her of Tai's own. Chocolate brown. 

"Thank you, Davis." 

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora gasped as a searing pain gripped her heart. It was filled with torment and pain…but also a calming sense of peace. Then something felt hot inside her pocket. 

She pulled out the hot item and gasped.   
"The Crest of Courage!" 

Izzy looked up from his book and eyed the Crest with interest.

"If Tai left his Crest behind before he was pulled into Hell's doors, we can use it to bring him back. Of course, you'll still have to fulfill your part of the prophecy, Sora." 

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. Remember what I said earlier? _'To bring back Courage, Love must empty out her heart at the spot where Courage vanished, or Digigeddon will occur.'"_

Davis may have been dense on one occasion or another, but this time he actually understood Izzy. "In other words, Sora's gotta go to where Tai disappeared and admit her feelings for him there!" 

Everyone facefaulted and looked at Davis in shock.

"What?" 

Sorry this chapter's short, but I've got a job interview and I have to get ready for it. I promise that Chap. IV-Sora's feelings revealed will be a bit longer. TAIORA FOREVER!!! 


	4. Sora's feelings revealed

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon. You already know what I would do if I did. This contains Taiora-of course!-some Daiyako, Daikari and Takari.

Sora: When's Tai coming back?

Me: I can't tell you.

Sora: (grabs me by the scruff of my neck) Listen, and listen well: You will tell me when Tai's coming back, or you'll find it very hard to have children! Got it? 

Me: Yes, ma'am.

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap. IV-Sora's feelings revealed

While clutching the Crest of Courage tightly in her hand, Sora Takenouchi slowly walked back to the spot where Tai Kamiya vanished off the face of the Earth.

__

"Can I truly admit my feelings for Tai out loud for anyone to hear? Could he hear me at all? From where he's at, probably not. I need him back. He completes me in ways I never thought were possible. I miss him so much…" Sora fought the urge to cry as she quickened her pace. 

_Still trapped in Hell's gates (A/N: Where could he go? Tai can't come back until Sora admits the truth-and who knows how long THAT could take? * Sora slaps me across the face* Sorry.), Tai Kamiya wished that Agumon was with him. Together, they could beat the best of all evil! Well, not this particular evil, but they'd go out with a bang! _

"Hurry up, Sora. I don't know how much longer I can take it in here." 

Davis managed to keep a straight face as Kari told him that they could be nothing but friends. He'd expected this to happen ever since the battle when Tai was yanked into Hell. On the inside, he was torn up. 

__

"Is this how Tai's feeling right now, trapped below us in-I can't even bring myself to say the name of that place! Of course not, idiot, it's 'cause you're thinking! Fine. If Kari wants to be friends, that's what I'll give her. I think Tai called that 'unconditional love'-

when you love someone who loves someone else. Don't cry. Never in front of Kari. Never!" Nevertheless, one lone tear dropped from Davis' eye and splattered on the table.

"Are you OK, Davis?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just…concerned about Tai." 

"Not that. That." Kari pointed to Davis' eyes. Slowly, but surely, some tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Yeah! Just something in my eye, that's all." Davis put on a brave smile, but it was forced.

"So, Kari. Your birthday's coming up. Any ideas on what you want?" Davis was trying to change the subject. It worked-a little too well.

"All I want right now is for Tai to come back." Kari started crying silently. Davis mentally cursed himself. 

__

"You jerk! You just made Kari cry without even thinking about what she'd want. Of course she'd put Tai over her own birthday. He's her brother and he trapped himself in Hell so Sora could live! Could I make that kind of sacrifice so that Kari would live? I hope I can live up to my Digi-Egg like Tai did to his Crest. Both of them." 

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" 

Davis smiled to himself as T.K. and Yolei came up. 

"Kari's worried about Tai. I've gotta go do-some stuff. Could you come with me, Yolei?"

Davis sweat-dropped as Yolei ran up to him and hugged him with so much force that he felt like he was being crushed.

"Thanks, Davis! I thought you'd never ask!" 

Kari looked up at Davis and smiled. In a way, Davis had made the biggest leap into love by just consoling her the way he knew-giving her time to sort out her true feelings.

As T.K. sat next to Kari, Davis walked off with Yolei. He felt heartbroken, but happy at the same time.

__

"I'll be waiting…"

Mimi had finally made it to the airport. As promised, Matt had been there to pick her up. On the way to Izzy's house, he explained to her what had happened between Tai and D-mon. 

"That's terrible! Poor Sora."

"I know. But Tai actually thought this out. He left his Crest of Courage in Sora's pocket before he got pulled in. Izzy thinks we can use it to bring Tai back-after Sora admits her feelings to him, of course." 

Mimi stifled a laugh. "By the time that happens, Digigeddon will already be happening." She grew silent as Matt eyed her with a worried look.

"That's what I'm afraid of. That by the time Sora opens herself to the world, it'll be too late for the world…or Tai." 

__

Tai forced himself to open his eyes. Still dark. Still falling. The visions ebbing at him. If he'd known that Hell would be like this, he still would've gone for Sora. 

"Please, Sora…I need you. The real you." 

Things were going to get even harder for the DigiDestined. As Davis and Yolei arrived at his house, the ground shook around them and forced them to fall. The shaking got worse with every second. 

"Davis, what's going on?" Yolei looked scared, but hid it well.

"I think Sora didn't admit her feelings."

That's when they looked up and saw a portal open…and a figure go flying out. 

Davis smiled to himself. "Then again…"

Kari finally figured out who it was she really wanted. Problem was that the entire place started shaking and sent her and T.K. to the floor. 

"You think Sora-"

They looked up into the sky and saw a person come flying downward through a portal.

"I don't think. I know." Kari smiled as she ran toward the location where the person fell, with T.K. right behind her.

Matt barely stopped the car a good 3 blocks from Izzy's when the road shook with the force of a comet! He and Mimi clutched the seats as best they could until the shaking eventually stopped. Izzy, Joe, Cody and Ken came running toward them moments later.

"Something tells me Sora didn't fulfill her part of the prophecy."   
Izzy was proven wrong as a portal opened above their heads a good distance away and a familiar person came falling out. 

"Then again…" 

"Get in!" Once the others climbed in, Matt turned the car as best as he could-the road started shaking again-and sped off toward Sora.

Sora stood on the spot where Tai had vanished only a few hours ago. _"So why does it feel like days or months since I last saw you?" _ Maintaining her composure, she bent down onto her knees.

"Tai, I really hope you can hear me from down there…" Unbeknownst to Sora, her Crest, as well as Tai's, started glowing around her neck.

__

Tai gasped in shock as he felt a cooling sensation from within. He looked down and saw his Crest of Courage. 

"Sora…are you calling me back?" Seconds later, he heard her voice. Her real voice.

"Tai, I really hope you can hear me from down there…" _He smiled broadly as he saw the Crest of Love appear next to his own. _

"That's it, Sora! Tell me how you really feel!" He felt something tug on him. Tai knew he was going back. The question was, why did everything look like it was shaking? 

"I could never say this to your face, so I guess it's a good thing that you're not here. But I need you here! I feel like I'm split in two halves-one, safe on Earth, and the other, trapped in eternal damnation! I'm really not sure how to say this Tai, but I love you! I've always loved you, and I always will." Sora started sobbing as the ground shook around her. She didn't notice the portal open up above her head. The only thing that got her looking up was a very familiar voice.

"I've loved you too, Sora. I didn't realize it until Datamon captured you. I thought I was never going to see you again. And…that fall really hurt." 

"Oh, Tai!" Sora and Tai would've laughed if the sky hadn't suddenly turned red. 

"I think we're in trouble…big trouble." 

Davis and Yolei made it to Tai and Sora, as had T.K., Kari, Ken, Cody, Matt, Mimi, Izzy and Joe. The 12 of them saw the sky turn red. Trouble was brewing.

"Let me check that prophecy thing again." Quick as lightning, Izzy reread the prophecy. What he saw made his face pale. 

"Guys, I read the prophecy wrong! It says, _'To save Courage, Love must unlock the keys to her heart at the exact spot where Courage vanished. Then Digigeddon will occur.'"_

Everyone glared at Izzy.

"How was I supposed to know? It looked like an 'or.'"

Tai looked up at the reddening skies as a Digimon suddenly appeared. It was Kimeramon. 

Then, Devimon came back.   
The numbers of Digimon was unimaginable…

MetalEtemon…

VenomMyotismon…

MetalSeadramon…

Puppetmon…

Machinedramon…

Piedmon…

Arukenimon…

BlackWarGreymon…

All the evil Digimon that they'd defeated suddenly reappeared in Japan. And they all craved revenge.

Tai Kamiya knew one thing-these guys coming back was a walk in the park considering all the torment he'd just experienced. 

"Everyone…prepare for the battle of the century! Prepare for DIGIGEDDON!!!"

All those Digimon, and the DigiDestined have to take them all on! What will happen? Wait for Chap.V-Digigeddon comes to pass! 


	5. Digigeddon comes to pass

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon. If I did, well…you know already. (cries out as Sora hugs me tightly) Uh…what are you doing?

Sora: You brought Tai back to me! I'm soooooooo happy!

Me: Yeah, can you let go of my neck so I can breathe?

Tai: This contains Taiora, Takari, Dakari, Mimato, and Daiyako. Whoa! Quite a bit of couples in this. 

Me: Tai…HELP!   
Tai: I would, but I'm hungry. See ya! (walks off)

Me: (angry and irritated) TAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap. V-Digigeddon comes to pass

Tai Kamiya gaped in shock at the number of Digimon that were still exiting that gateway…Datamon…Vademon…Skull Meramon…Lady Devimon…Parrotmon…and, unless Tai's eyes were deceiving him, SkullGreymon even came out! 

"How are we possibly going to defeat that many Digimon? It looks hopeless!" Mimi shook with slight fear as Matt placed his shoulder around her.

"Nothing's hopeless! We defeated these guys before, and we'll do it again! We'll simply divide our forces and take them out one by one. But…we need a plan and not go rushing in." Tai sweat-dropped as everyone looked at him with a confused look, not expecting Tai to actually suggest coming up with a plan!

Davis nodded. "Coming up with a plan of attack works on some occasions." Everyone gasped in shock. 

"What? Just 'cause Tai and I aren't running headlong into battle, everyone's got problems?" asked Davis irritably.

"OK, here's our strategy: Tai, Matt and Sora will take on VenomMyotismon, Machinedramon, MetalSeadramon, Mammothmon, Datamon, Puppetmon, 

SkullMeramon, Diaboromon, SkullGreymon and BlackWarGreymon. I'll handle Vademon and Raremon. Joe, it's up to you and Mimi to handle MetalEtemon and MegaSeadramon. If they're too much for you, contact Tai immediately. T.K., you, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken take on Piedmon, Devimon, Lady Devimon, Arukenimon and Kimeramon. We still haven't heard of that one Digimon we all teamed up to defeat yet, and I still haven't gotten the last part of that prophecy yet. Everyone know who to go up against?" The others nodded. "Good." Izzy smiled to himself. Tai stood to his feet.   
"All right, DigiDestined: This may be the toughest battle of our lives, so be prepared for anything. We're outnumbered a million to 12, but the odds are in our favor, since they came to Japan. We know this place inside and out. There are a lot of special hiding places that we know about that they don't. So…LET'S GO!" 

Tai felt charged as he pulled out his Digivice alongside Sora and Matt. The three held them up high in the sky.

"DIGIVOLVE!" 

Three portals appeared above their heads. They saw their Digimon going through the Digivolving process.

"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!!'

"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!!'

"Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to…PHOENIXMON!!!"

Tai and Matt were shocked to see that Biyomon had been able to Warp-Digivolve like the others. Sora, on the other hand, wasn't.

"But…but…I thought…how was she able to Warp-Digivolve?" sputtered Matt in utter shock and amazement.

"It's simple: When I admitted my feelings to Tai, despite the fact that he was in Hell, I felt a burden being lifted off my chest. I knew it had to be my Crest. That must've given Biyomon the energy and ability to Warp-Digivolve like Agumon and Gabumon." 

Tai waited until Sora finished her explanation before starting his own.

"She's right. When I heard her admit her feelings to me-" (Sora blushed a deep red once she'd realized that Tai had heard her) "- I saw the Crests of Courage and Love on my chest. I had the feeling that another Digimon besides Agumon could Warp-Digivolve. It should've registered that Biyomon was the one, but I was trapped in Hell at the time."

"Cool! Are we ready to go?" 

Tai nodded. He prepared himself to jump on WarGreymon's back, but Sora stopped him.

"I think you'd be safer on Phoenixmon than you would on WarGreymon, wouldn't you agree?" she asked.

Tai had to agree. Back in the old days, WarGreymon could've lifted Tai without a thought. But he had grown ever since then. Like a child would grow up too big to be carried around by his or her parents, Tai knew that he'd grown up too big for WarGreymon to carry into battle.

"Right! Let's go!" 

Sora and Tai jumped on Phoenixmon's back while Matt got on MetalGarurumon. Smiling to each other, the three DigiDestined headed off to defeat their latest challenge. 

Izzy didn't mind being on his own in order to take out two Digimon. They'd caused him pain that he'd rather not experience again. Vademon had convinced him to give up everything that made him who he was. If not for Tentomon, he didn't know where he would be right now. And they'd ran into Raremon while tracking down the 8th child. Once again, Tentomon had come through. He held out his Digivice and rose it to the sky.

"OK, my friend. Digivolve once more!" 

Izzy smiled as Tentomon appeared in the portal and began his Digivolving stages.

"Tentomon Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!! Kabuterimon Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!"

Izzy jumped onto his friend's back with ease.   
"We've got some Digimon to track down! I'll tell you on the way." 

Nodding, MegaKabuterimon started off.

Joe knew that he'd have no chance with Mimi since she was going out with Matt, but he kept a straight face as they prepared to pull out their Digivices.

"Is something wrong, Joe?" 

"No! Not at all. Just thinking about what a great guy you have. You're lucky to have Matt in your life, Mimi. I'll always be here if you need a shoulder to cry on." Joe offered Mimi a smile. 

"Thank you, Joe. I'll always be here for you, too." 

The conversation at an end, they held up their Digivices and called out, "DIGIVOLVE!" 

Two portals appeared above their heads in the sky above.

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!! Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!! Ikkakumon Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!!"

Mimi and Joe mounted on the Sea Animal Digimon's back; that way, Lillymon wouldn't have her hands full with trying to keep Mimi from falling.

"We have some old foes to track. Let's go, Zudomon!" 

The two Ultimate Digimon started off to find the Digimon within the whereabouts of the city.

Davis smiled to himself as he stood next to Yolei, Ken, Kari, Cody and T.K. They'd grown so much ever since the beginning of their Digital adventure. Somehow, they'd grown close ever since they'd had to leave their Digimon. Cody had finally forgiven Ken and the two had become good friends. 

"All right, guys. We've come so far since our journey began and ended. We've bonded in ways that not even the original DigiDestined could understand-except for Kari and T.S. For some reason, we've been called back into the fold to protect this world again. The road ahead may be tough, but we'll come through again!" 

Yolei smiled broadly as she hugged Davis. "That was beautiful, Davis! Except the part where you forgot T.K.'s name."   
"That? I did it on purpose!" Everyone laughed. 

Davis pulled out his D3. The others followed suit.   
"DIGIVOLVE!" 

Six portals appeared within seconds.

"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!!"

"ExVeemon…"

"…Stingmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!"

"Paildramon Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!"

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…AQUILAMON!!!"

"Aguilamon…"

"…Gatomon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…SYLPHYMON!!!"

"Sylphymon Digivolve to…VALKYRIMON!!!" 

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!"

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…ANKLYOMON!!!"

"Ankylomon…"

"…Angemon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…SHAKKOUMON!!!"  
"Shakkoumon Digivolve to…VIKEMON!!!"

The 6 DigiDestined smiled as they mounted their Digimon: Davis and Ken on Imperialdramon, Yolei and Kari on Valkyrimon and Cody and T.K. on Vikemon.

"LET'S MOVE OUT, GUYS!" Davis demanded calmly.

They headed out to take on the evil Digimon that threatened their world…

Don't you just hate it when I leave you hanging? Which battle would you guys like to hear about first? Tai, Matt and Sora's? Or how about the younger DigiDestined's? Joe and Mimi? R&R and let me know! Chapter VI should be up during the weekend or Monday at the latest. 


	6. The Birth of PhoenixGreymon

Me: As usual, I don't own Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda. You know where I'm going with this.

Sora: What's wrong?

Me: Nothing. Well, something. The world's going to end.

Tai: What? (laughs) That's impossible!

Davis: We'll kick some major a** again! Right?

Me: …

Davis: …Right?

Me: …Uh…

Davis: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I GOTTA TELL KARI HOW I FEEL AND DO-SOME OTHER STUFF WITH HER BEFORE WE DIE! (runs off) 

Tai: (very pissed) DAVIS! IF YOU MEAN WHAT I THINK YOU MEAN, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN! (runs after Davis)

Me: (laughs) It's fun to get Davis scared like that!

Sora: Not as fun as it is getting Tai that mad! Hey, Tai dropped this as he left. (reads) "This contains major Taiora." What about the others?

Me: This may take longer than expected, so I decided to split it into two separate chapters before bringing them back together in Chap. VIII.

Sora: The readers may not be happy with this decision.

Me: Come on! It's Taiora! You and Tai? What more will they want?

Sora: Kari and Davis, Yolei and Davis, Kari and T.K., Matt and Mimi…

Me: I get the hint! 

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap.VI-The Birth of PhoenixGreymon

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya was amazed at Phoenixmon's speed. She was just as fast as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! _"I wonder if she's as fast as Omnimon is, since he's a combination of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon!" _Tai's thoughts were interrupted as Sora nipped his ear gently.

"Nice…don't stop." 

"Sorry, but my teeth are getting cold." Sora joked as she snuggled close to Tai's body for warmth.

"Could you two get any closer? You might have kids if you stay like that too long!" 

Tai narrowed his eyes as he saw Matt fly above their heads.

"Who's to say you don't do this stuff with Mimi?" Tai retorted calmly.

"Touché." 

"Listen…" Tai had returned his attention back to Sora. "…Once we beat these evil Digimon, and save Japan and, possibly even the world, from destruction, we need to talk. About our future. It's nothing bad and we're not breaking up, it's just something I've been thinking about for quite a while." 

Sora smiled with ease, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her. "What's so important that it has to wait until after we've won? Why not tell me now?" 

Tai's smile faded as his brown eyes locked on Sora's crimson ones. "Because if I told you now, you wouldn't be as focused on the battle ahead as you would on the future. Trust me on this. OK?" 

Sora was worried, but she tried to hide it. _"Tai said it was nothing bad, and that we weren't breaking up. So why do I have this feeling that something is about to happen?" _

"OK." 

Matt sighed with irritation and slight anger. He felt nothing but jealousy against Tai! He tried to hide it, but couldn't. Sora was with him every day out of the year! Could Mimi be with him? No! She still lived in America until she'd earn enough money to buy an apartment here in Japan. 

__

"Can I earn enough from what I make with the band to get Mimi that apartment? Probably not, since according to Dad, I've gotta save it for a college fund. Just don't hurt her, Tai. She means too much to me-to everyone!" Matt heard his terminal go off and pulled it out, wondering who it could be.

****

Boy with Knowledge: Salutations, Matt! How's the battle? 

Matt smiled as he wrote back. _"That Izzy, always on that computer…"_

****

Handsome Blond Boy of Friendship: We haven't gotten there yet. Sora's still sweet-talking Tai. Who are we taking on again? 

Boy with Knowledge: Let's see…Tai, Sora, and Matt: You're taking on VenomMyotismon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, SkullMeramon, SkullGreymon, Mammothmon, Parrotmon, Diaboromon, Datamon, MetalSeadramon and BlackWarGreymon. 

Handsome Blond Boy of Friendship: Whoa! That's quite a number.

Boy with Knowledge: You think you three can handle them by yourselves?

Handsome Boy of Friendship: If I didn't know we could handle it, I wouldn't be one of the DigiDestined. See you later.

Boy with Knowledge: Until later. (Boy with Knowledge has left chatroom) 

Matt smiled as he put the terminal back in his pocket. He knew that they would triumph. 

Tai and Sora hadn't spoken since he'd convinced her that it was better to wait until they'd won to talk. Sora's curiosity nagged at her until she absolutely, positively had to know what he'd meant. 

"Why can't you tell me now?" 

Tai sighed inwardly. He'd hoped she wouldn't bring it up again. "Sora, why can't you just wait-"

"I HAD TO WATCH YOU BURN AS YOU WERE SENT TO HELL FOR ME, SUFFERED AS MUCH AS YOU DID AND WHEN YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ME, YOU WANT TO WAIT?!" 

Tai shuddered as he pulled Sora close and embraced her. She'd started crying, and it hurt him to know that he'd caused her that pain.

"If you truly love me, please tell me what you wanted to talk about now." 

__

"Well, guess now's as good a time as any." "Sora, I've loved you ever since I saw you next to me when we were babies in that hospital room. My parents say I can't remember things from before I was three, but I remember that. I remember seeing small tufts of perfect reddish hair, crimson eyes as fiery as a fireplace, the gentlest of faces next to me with a smile that melted my tiny heart." Sora blushed deeply as Tai continued on with his tirade of compliments. 

"And most of all, I remember when that tiny hand reached out of the cradle and grabbed mine with ease, strength and love. There was only one sad memory: when the nurse came and took you to your mother, you wouldn't let go of my hand. It took about five nurses before you let go, but you didn't go willingly. You screamed and cried all the way to your mother and even after that. About three minutes after that, I turned my head over to where you had been and saw a name: Takenouchi, Sora. I started crying when I realized you weren't coming back. That same day, I said my first word. According to my parents, my first word came out like a banshee wail…" Tai forced himself to remember exactly how he'd said it.

__

Flashback

They'd taken her away. The most beautiful of all God's creations, and she was gone. 

Young Taichi cried hard and loud for her as he struggled to speak her name. Then as the nurses came to take him to his parents, Taichi actually spoke loud for his parents to hear.

"SORAAAAAAAAAA…"

End Flashback

"AHHHHHHH! SORA, LOOK OUT!" Tai pushed Sora downward as they barely avoided a Terra Destroyer attack from BlackWarGreymon! 

"I guess we made it to the bridge." She joked as they noticed MetalSeadramon go up against MetalGarurumon. 

"Apparently." 

"DIGIDESTINED! You cannot escape your fate! Surrender to us now, and we'll make it quick and painless." Thundered VenomMyotismon calmly.

"Fat chance, tall, gruesome and ugly! WarGreymon?" 

WarGreymon shot toward VenomMyotismon once again and prepared to take him down.

"Nova Force!!" 

VenomMyotismon screamed as he felt the steel pierce his body and he disintegrated into bits of digital data. 

Tai made a tally mark in the air. "One down, God only knows how many to go." He declared.

Sora shivered and nodded. "That's true." 

Tai would've wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, but MetalSeadramon looked as if he was getting the better of Matt and MetalGarurumon. 

"I think he needs help. Let's see what your new Mega Digimon can do, Sora!" 

Sora smiled broadly as Phoenixmon appeared above MetalSeadramon. 

"Crimson Flame!!" 

A wall of fire appeared above Tai and Sora's heads, then transformed itself into the Crest of Love. It hurtled toward MetalSeadramon and hit him with dead-on accuracy. A minute passed. Then two. Finally, he disintegrated another minute after that.

"Sora, that was awesome!" Tai hugged Sora tightly-so tight, Sora felt as if she could burst and shower the whole world with her love to prove how much she loved Tai.

"Giga Cannon!" 

WHAM! Tai and Sora were rocked as Machinedramon entered in.

"You won't win this time, DigiDestined of Courage. There are far too many of us and too few of you." 

"As if! There were only five of us when we beat you before. Now that there are only 3 of us, and the fact that we all have Mega Digimon, we'll beat you with our eyes closed." Declared Tai heatedly.

"Terra Force!!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!!"

"Crimson Flame!!"

The three attacks combined burst across Machinedramon's android body. He burst into bits of data and disappeared into the skies.

"That's three." 

"Matt, how many are left?" Tai demanded.

Matt looked at his terminal. "There's Puppetmon, Parrotmon, SkullMeramon, SkullGreymon, Mammothmon, Datamon, Diaboromon and BlackWarGreymon. We're not out of the woods yet." 

"Of course not! It's time to play 'How to eliminate the DigiDestined!'" Puppetmon appeared on top of Parrotmon. 

"Great! Just the 'Mon I didn't want to see!" growled Matt as he turned to face them.

"You took me out of the game when I was about to win. Not this time." Said Puppetmon.

Tai considered their options. There weren't many.   
"Matt, back down! Sora can handle this." 

"I can?" 

Tai gave Sora that lopsided grin that made her knees weak. "I trust you." That said, Tai jumped off Phoenixmon and landed behind Matt. "I'll be waiting!" 

Phoenixmon turned her attention to the Mega and Champion Digimon before her.

"Crimson Flame!!" 

Puppetmon was made into kindling within seconds! Parrotmon was made into a big Christmas turkey! Nevertheless, both were deleted.

Tai rejoined Sora a moment after that. "Told you." 

Sora beamed in her recent victory-until Tai tapped her on the shoulder. "Has this been just a little bit easy, or am I paranoid?"

"That _was _too easy." 

That's when they heard screams coming from down below…then Matt appeared.

"Chalk up SkullGreymon, SkullMeramon and Mammothmon! That's six down."

"Digital Bomb!" 

Tai and Sora turned and didn't have to avoid the attack. They knew who that was.  
"DATAMON!" 

"You ruined my plans before, boy, but not this time!" The Machine Digimon hovered in the air before them.

Tai saw WarGreymon coming up from behind him. He smiled.   
"Right! In about ten seconds, you'll be gone again." 

"I doubt that. Where is your partner, anyway-"

"Mega Claw!!" 

SPRIIIIIIZZZZZ… Datamon exploded into bits of data just like the others before him.

Tai smiled with ease, until he turned and saw Sora smiling dreamily at him.

"You're amazing, Taichi Kamiya…" 

Tai beamed radiance and leaned toward Sora for a kiss…

"Cable Crusher!!" 

"Terra Destroyer!!"

WHAM! Phoenixmon spiraled toward the river and nearly splashed in! Sora cried out as she slipped off Phoenixmon's back.

"TAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" 

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Tai reached out for her with all the courage he could muster and barely grabbed her hand.

"Tai…please don't let go…" 

"MATT! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" yelled Tai angrily.

WarGreymon flew down and helped Sora the rest of the way back to Tai.

After comforting Sora for a few seconds, Tai saw why Matt hadn't been able to help-he'd had his hands full with BlackWarGreymon and Diaboromon.

"Matt, let's kick it up a notch." 

Matt turned toward his friend and nodded.

"DIGIVOLVE!" 

"WarGreymon…"

"…MetalGarurumon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…OMNIMON!!!"

Tai leaped up towards Omnimon and landed on his back. "Ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." 

BlackWarGreymon observed his opponent. Strong, yes. Formidable, definitely. Unbeatable, he was not. He'd seen that boy with the goggles during the entire battle. He'd protected the girl the whole time. That was his weakness. 

__

"If I focused my attacks on the girl the whole time, the boy would waste Omnimon's energy in trying to protect her. Then I could go in for the kill." 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

Tai, Sora and Matt gasped in shock. The attack headed straight for…  
"SORA! OMNIMON, GET DOWN THERE!" 

Omnimon moved gracefully as he took the full brunt of the attack and taking heavy damage. Diaboromon smiled as he'd recognized what happened. 

"Web Wrecker!!" 

Tai, Matt and Omnimon turned and saw Diaboromon's attack.

WHAM! Omnimon took definite damage from that attack.

"TAI! STOP IT! WE CAN HANDLE THESE ATTACKS!" pleaded Sora. She was near tears at the sight of Tai, Matt and Omnimon. The boys looked as battered as their DNA Digivolved Digimon. 

"Tai…I don't think our Digimon can handle any more attacks like that." Warned Matt.

Tai nodded. "Still, I won't let these guys hurt Sora. I'd rather die than let that happen." 

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

Tai grimaced in pain as he whipped his head. Omnimon didn't even have to wait for his command.

WHAM!! A second later, Omnimon deDigivolved into WarGreymon and Gabumon. 

"What the…why'd Agumon stay at Mega form while MetalGarurumon didn't?" asked Matt in shock.

"I…don't know." Tai groaned as his arm hung limply at his side. He looked worse than he felt.

"TAI!" Sora and Phoenixmon flew up to Tai and WarGreymon, Matt and Gabumon behind her. 

"Don't leave me again…I couldn't live if you died now…" 

"Sora…I had wanted to wait until later, but I don't think these guys are going to give us that chance." Tai groaned as he forced himself to bend on one knee. "Sora Takenouchi, since that day in the hospital, I knew I had found my soul mate. After we graduate from high school…will you marry me?" Tai felt his Crest of Courage glow with the brightest orange light. Sora was crying, that much was true…but of pure joy and love as Tai revealed her wedding ring-24 karats. Matt was equally amazed.

"Oh, Tai…yes! I will marry you!" Sora leaped up and kissed Tai with all the passion she had left.   
Matt looked down at Phoenixmon. She was glowing with a deep red light surrounding her. "I think we're about to lose our DNA partners, Gabumon." 

Gabumon nodded as he saw WarGreymon glow with a reddish orange light. "Mm-hmm."

"WarGreymon…"

"…Phoenixmon…"

"DNA Digivolve to…PHOENIXGREYMON!!!"

The three DigiDestined gasped in shock as they found themselves on top of one of the most powerful Mega Digimon in existence. PhoenixGreymon looked sort of like Omnimon, but wasn't a silver color. Instead, he(she, your decision on the gender) had a red-orange look and the arms were, of course, Phoenixmon and WarGreymon's heads, much like Omnimon's were WarGreymon's and MetalGarurumon's.

"AWESOME!" 

"AMAZING!" 

"ONE RAD DIGIMON!" 

BlackWarGreymon's eyes narrowed slowly. He hadn't expected this to happen. Not at all! 

Tai, Sora and Matt eyed the final Digimon they had to defeat-WarGreymon's exact opposite. With one move, PhoenixGreymon rose his left arm.

"Flames of Courage!!" 

A flamethrower shot out and changed into the Crest of Courage. It soared toward BlackWarGreymon and hit its target. BlackWarGreymon screamed in pain and agony.

"Force of Love!!"

A beam of pure electricity shot out of Phoenixmon's right arm, then became the Crest of Love. Seconds later, BlackWarGreymon's scream became one of pure pain as he disintegrated. 

"WE DID IT, TAI! WE WON!" 

Sora pulled Tai into a deep kiss. After five minutes of "celebration", Matt finally pulled them apart.   
"Shouldn't we go help Izzy? He is on his own, you know. Oh, and before I forget, congratulations!" 

Tai and Sora smiled and nodded.   
"Thanks. All right, PhoenixGreymon, let's go help Izzy!" 

Was that heartwrenching, or what? I never knew I could type that many pages! I hope this all fits! TAIORA FOREVER!!!


	7. Can you spare some Mega Digimon?

Me: I don't own Digimon. If I did, then Tai and Sora would have been a couple by now! I can't believe I'm writing this while listening to "Shaft!"

Davis: Is that a bad thing?

Me: No! It's just unbelievable. 

Davis: He's a complicated man, and no one understands him but his woman…

Sora: TAI! 

Me: You damn right! 

Matt: They say this boy Tai's a bad mutha-

Sora: (very pissed; slaps Matt) Shut your mouth! 

Tai: What was that?

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap. VII-Can you spare some Mega Digimon?

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi smiled as he pocketed his terminal. From the way things sounded, Tai, Sora and Matt would have their hands full with Mega Digimon as well as Ultimates. He and MegaKabuterimon got off lucky-they only had a Champion and an Ultimate Digimon to handle. 

"Hey, MegaKabuterimon. Can you wake me when we find those Digimon?" 

"You got it, Izzy!" 

Resting his head on his friend's massive back, Izzy drifted off to sleep. 

Izzy was jolted awake in the worst way possible-by an attack that hit its target! He got up and surveyed their surroundings. "Where are we?" 

"You're in my realm of defeat and your time has come for redemption. UFK!!" 

Izzy cried out as MegaKabuterimon barely avoided a flying disk. "What the heck was that?" 

The Digimon Analyzer came up as MegaKabuterimon warned, "That's Vademon's Unidentified Flying Kiss attack. (It's an actual attack; the Dterminal told me) It's so powerful that he only uses it on rare occasions. That must be why he uses that gun."

"Attack or not, we should have the advantage. Let's use it!" 

"Breath of Decay!!" 

WHAM! Izzy nearly fell off MegaKabuterimon! "Raremon? I don't miss that attack." Izzy noted to himself.

"Less talking, more fighting Izzy!" Izzy's Insectoid Digimon was getting impatient for battle. 

"Right! Go for it!" 

"Horn Buster!!" 

Seeing as how Raremon was a Champion and MegaKabuterimon was an Ultimate, he was bested easily. It took some time to finish off Vademon, though. 

"Look out, Izzy!" WHAM! MegaKabuterimon took major damage but remained still.   
"This battle ends now! Electro Shocker!!"   
Izzy smiled as MegaKabuterimon managed to replicate the attack he used in his Champion form. 

"That shall be the only attack that will ever-"

"Horn Buster!!" 

Vademon disappeared within seconds. Then Izzy and MegaKabuterimon found themselves near the park.   
"Prodigious battle, MegaKabuterimon! We beat them, and it took a degree of Courage and Friendship." 

"Yes, Izzy. It sure did." 

"Cable Crusher!!"   
WHAM! MegaKabuterimon deDigivolved into Tentomon once that attack made contact which sent Izzy hurtling to the ground.

"Diaboromon? I thought Tai and the others took care of you!" 

The massive Mega Digimon chuckled to himself.   
"They were so busy protecting the woman and besting BlackWarGreymon that they never even noticed my departure!" 

"'The woman?' Who could he…Sora! What have you done to Sora, you jerk?" demanded Izzy angrily.

"The last I saw of her, she was in hysterics because Omnimon was sacrificing his energy in protecting her and Phoenixmon. Now I shall take you out of the game! Cable Crusher!!"

Izzy took time to ask himself this question: _"Phoenixmon? Which one of us has a Digimon like that?" _The answer came to him, but as he heard Diaboromon's main attack, Izzy realized he wouldn't have time to discuss it with her.

"Flames of Courage!!" 

BOOOOMMMM!!!!! The Crest of Courage slammed against Diaboromon and caused him some major damage. 

Izzy and Tentomon looked up and smiled.

Tai, Sora and Matt had come to help. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"On our way over, we realized we hadn't defeated Diaboromon, so Tai assumed he'd try and come after you!" yelled Sora.

"Imagine-Tai with some knowledge in that head of his!" laughed Matt. Tai smacked him one upside his head. 

"A most impressive Digimon. I shall test it in battle later. Until then, DigiDestined!" Then Diaboromon disappeared before anyone could do anything. 

  
"What Digimon is this?" Izzy was truly impressed.   
"That's PhoenixGreymon, DNA Digivolved from Phoenixmon and WarGreymon." Sora explained. 

"Prodigious! And he was created due to your undying love?" 

Sora and Tai blushed in response. "I wouldn't call it undying…" began Tai.

"What do you mean?" 

"How about never ending?" That said, Sora, still blushing, revealed to Izzy the 24-karat ring to Izzy. He and Tentomon almost passed out.

"How-how-HOW MUCH DID THAT COST?!" cried Izzy in shock.

Tai eyed him with a look.

"I'm not that dense as to tell you how much it cost me! Come on, let's go find Joe and Mimi." 

Before anyone could do anything, Matt hopped onto MetalGarurumon and flew off. 

"Remind me again why you went out with him?" Tai asked irritably.

"The hair." 

"WHAT?!"

"His looks and eyes, mostly. But basically, the hair." 

Tai groaned as he got back on PhoenixGreymon's back. 

"This is gonna be a very long day." 

"I'm still amazed you and Matt are still together." 

Mimi nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it myself! Despite the fact that I live in America, he's really trying to make it work. And he said that once he gets enough money, he'll buy me an apartment here in Japan!" 

"I think I'll help him out. He also said that he'd have to save some for college." Joe responded. 

"Would you, Joe? Thanks." 

Their conversation was cut short as an Ultimate Digimon slammed into Zudomon's side. 

"What the-" Joe and Mimi risked a look and saw MegaSeadramon before them. 

"You guys were just lucky before. Now I'm gonna finish you right now! Thunder Javelin!!" 

Zudomon used his hammer and evaded the attack. Lillymon took the battle to the skies.   
"Flower Cannon!!" 

MegaSeadramon took some damage but it wasn't much. "Mega Ice Blast!!" 

"Look out, Lillymon!" warned Mimi worriedly.

Lillymon barely avoided the attack. 

"Hey, long, scaly and gruesome! How about taking on someone your own size? Or at least close enough to your size? Vulcan's Hammer!!" 

That attack did more damage than Lillymon's had! 

"We're about to win! Finish him off, Zudomon." Joe advised.

"You too, Lillymon!" 

They were seconds from sending their most powerful attacks when…

"Metal Punch!!" 

WHAM! Lillymon deDigivolved to Palmon within seconds. 

"Who? Where? PALMON!" Mimi caught her Digimon just in time to look up and see MetalEtemon. 

"At last, I'll finally get my revenge on you Digitwerps! Uh-huh-huh!" 

Joe and Mimi sweat-dropped. "Doesn't this guy ever give up on that Elvis routine?" 

"Probably because we trapped him in limbo with the other Digimon." 

"And now, the two of us will exterminate you fools and the other DigiDestined once and for all!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

WHAM! MetalEtemon took heavy damage while MegaSeadramon disappeared into digital data. 

"Matt! You made it!" 

"Perfect timing, Matt." Remarked Joe calmly.

"When you got it, you got it." Matt said as he and MetalGarurumon prepared to handle MetalEtemon. 

"I don't know where you came from, but you won't be going anywhere! Banana Slip!!" 

Matt yawned. "Please. Does he really expect us to fall for that one?" 

Tai's voice was heard in response. "Maybe. Go for it!" 

"Force of Love!!" 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!"

Those combined attacks defeated MetalEtemon for good. Tai, Sora, Matt and Izzy landed next to their friends. 

"Who's that?" Joe asked.   
"To cut a long story short, I proposed to Sora, she accepted, PhoenixGreymon was created, we kicked butt, the end." Joked Tai calmly. 

"Tai proposed?" 

"He said he was going to do it later, but being ambushed by BlackWarGreymon and Diaboromon didn't give him much time." The two girls started squealing and jumping up and down in excitement. 

"OK, you two! Let's find Davis and the others. I've got a feeling that's where we'll find Diaboromon." That said, the elder DigiDestined set off to find the younger DigiDestined. 

Things are finally wrapping up in this story-sort of. R&R! 


	8. Battle of the heart

`

Me: (jumps around in a happy, festive mood) Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…

Davis: (sweat-drops) Uh…what's up with him?

Me: You haven't heard the news? 

Tai: We've been traveling the world, so we haven't had time to watch the news.

Me: (slightly irritated) I'd hurt you, but you're one of the reasons I'm hyped up right now. 

Sora: Tai? The reason you're spazzed out? 

Tai: He said one of the reasons. Who's the other?

Me: You're talking to her right now.

(Tai and Sora blush) 

Me: I've heard that the Fox producers are showing the Japanese version of Digimon for the sole purpose of marrying the two of you! 

Tai/Sora: Us? Really?

Me: That was my first reaction, too! 

Tai: YEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! (starts jumping around with me) Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…

Sora: Our ecstatic writer doesn't own Digimon. 

Davis: If he did, he'd leave everything as it is! Why? 'Cause look how it turns out! 

Sora: (sighs dreamily) A happy ending…

Davis: (sweat-drops) Uh…yeah. This also contains Daikari, Takari, Daiyako and Taiora-AHHHHHHHH!!!!! (cries out as Yolei hugs him tightly)

Yolei: Daiyako? Really? PERFECTO! 

Davis: Yolei…can't…breathe…

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap.VIII-Battle of the heart

The younger members of the DigiDestined were primed and ready to handle this batch of evil Digimon poised to take over their world as well as the Digital World. 

"OK Yolei, run it by me one more time: Who are we battling again?" 

Yolei wasn't irritated at all. She'd answer Davis on how well he used to bite his toenails if it meant a chance to talk with him! "Izzy sent me an e-mail on the Digimon we're supposed to be battling: Devimon, Lady Devimon, Arukenimon, Piedmon and Kimeramon. A total of one Champion, three Ultimates and one Mega Digimon to handle." 

Davis flexed his muscles with ease and smiled. "A piece of cake! With this army of Mega Digimon on our team, we'll have this wrapped up before dinner." He declared calmly. 

"Maybe, but just the same, we should be wary of any troubles we encounter." Advised T.K. 

Davis knew one thing: Back in the old days, he'd have protested against T.K.'s advice but within the time he'd been a DigiDestined, he'd learned that you had to follow your gut. He knew this already, but it served him even more so alongside his partner, Veemon. 

"DAVIS! LOOK OUT!" Yolei's cry rang through Davis' ears as he looked up from his reverie to see a sword heading straight for his head! He ducked and it _barely _whizzed by his head! Piedmon floated above them alongside Devimon and LadyDevimon. Arukenimon and Kimeramon were below on the ground.

"DigiDestined! The odds aren't in your favor on the battleground. Surrender now, and we promise we won't try to destroy you until your friends arrive." Boomed Piedmon's voice. 

"Fat chance, pal! We've defeated you jerks once before and we'll do it again." Retorted Davis defiantly. 

Imperialdramon flew upward and took the fight to Piedmon with Davis and Ken still on his back. Vikemon rushed Arukenimon and Kimeramon like a quarterback on Monday Night Football with T.K. and Cody beside him. And Valkyrimon joined Imperialdramon in the skies but went to battle Devimon and LadyDevimon with Kari and Yolei alongside.

Tai Kamiya yawned with slight irritation. He'd located Davis and the others, but they were too far away to help them. The odds were in their favor, but if Diaboromon were to engage them in battle, their odds would be slightly diminished. 

"No offense PhoenixGreymon, but could you kick it into high gear for a bit? Just until we get to Davis and the others." 

The right side of PhoenixGreymon eyed Sora Takenouchi with a questioning look. One half of this DNA Digivolved Digimon was willing to obey Tai's request. The other half had to abide by Sora's. Without breaking her gaze from Tai's chocolate eyes, she nodded. Instantly, the two felt the air whipping by them a bit faster than what it had been moments ago. 

"Hey! Any reason why you two have suddenly decided to make this a race?" Mimi asked calmly. 

"If we want to help out Davis and the others, I suggest you 'pick up the pace.'" Declared Izzy calmly as he and Kabuterimon sped by. 

Smiling, Matt, Mimi and MetalGarurumon flew faster as Joe and Zudomon swam faster so they could catch up to their young protégés. 

"Touch of Evil!" 

"Darkness Wave!" 

Valkyrimon barely avoided the attack and retaliated with one of its own. "Feral Sword!" (A/N: An actual attack; check the Dterminal)

The attack did critical damage to Devimon and deleted him instantly; LadyDevimon was fazed, but instantly recovered. 

"Be careful, you two. According to Tai, she's just as dangerous as Devimon was. Keep your guard up," warned Davis. Yolei smiled as she looked into Davis' eyes. There was a hint of fear that something would happen to them. 

__

"Are you concerned for me as a friend, or as something more?" Yolei's eyes pierced Davis' own with that question. Blushing fiercely, Davis was about to respond but Piedmon launched his Trump Sword attack and Imperialdramon had to avoid it. 

As for Vikemon, he was handling himself well. He'd handled Kimeramon without a problem; it was Arukenimon that was tiring him out. 

"T.K., we've got to figure out a way to slow Arukenimon down. She's unstoppable as long as she's on that web of hers." 

T.K. nodded at Cody. "I know. And I have an idea, but it'll require separating our Digimon." 

Seconds later, Vikemon deDigivolved into Patamon and Armadillomon. 

"OK, pal. Let's do it old school style!" T.K. demanded as his D3 shrieked and shook in his hand.

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!!" 

"You had a better chance as a Mega, Angemon. In your Champion form, you don't stand a chance. Spider Thread!!" Angemon avoided Arukenimon's attack and awaited T.K.'s instructions.

"Who said anything about a Champion?" The Crest of Hope glowed brightly around T.K's neck as Angemon gained the ability to Digivolve to the Ultimate level.

"Angemon Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!!" 

"Gate of Destiny!!" A circle appeared in the air and within seconds, Arukenimon disappeared inside it. 

"YEAH!" 

Despite the fact that Imperialdramon was a Mega like Piedmon, he was being forced on the defensive thanks to his Trump Sword attack. 

"Come on! There's got to be some way past those swords." Davis insists angrily. 

"There's one way to defeat a Mega like Piedmon." Explained T.K. as he appeared with Cody and Armadillomon. They were on MagnaAngemon's back and managed to sneak behind Piedmon without being seen.

"Gate of Destiny!!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT AGAINNNNNNNN!!!!!!" Piedmon's shrieks of terror went unheeded by the DigiDestined as he hurtled through the circle once again. The DigiDestined cheered as the Gate of Destiny closed. 

"WE DID IT!" 

"NICE WORK, T.K.!" 

"PERFECTO JOB, DAVIS!" 

"NOT BAD, YOLEI!" 

WHAM!! Diaboromon's Cable Crusher attack nailed Imperialdramon and MagnaAngemon, which forced them to deDigivolve to Veemon, Wormmon and Patamon and sent Davis, Ken, T.K., Cody and Armadillomon flying downward. 

"T.K.!" 

"DAVISSSSSSS!!!!" Kari and Yolei's D3's shrieked and glowed with light. Valkyrimon suddenly separated into Gatomon and Aquillamon. 

"Gatomon Warp-Digivolve to…MAGNADRAMON!!!" 

"Aquillamon Warp-Digivolve to…VALKYRIMON!!!"

Davis gaped in shock as Valkyrimon swooped down and saved him, Ken, Veemon and Wormmon. Magnadramon flew over and saved T.K., Cody and Armadillomon. 

"How-how-HOW'D HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO A MEGA?!" cried Davis in shock. 

The look on Yolei's face was all it took to register Davis' feelings. "What do you think?" 

__

"She does love me! Why else would Hawkmon have Digivolved without Gatomon?" 

A second later, PhoenixGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Kabuterimon and Zudomon entered in. Mimi's Digivice glowed brightly as they looked at Diaboromon.

"Palmon Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!!" 

"Togemon Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!!"

Tai eyed the other DigiDestined atop PhoenixGreymon. "Everyone, attack at the same time!" 

"Flames of Courage!!" 

"Force of Love!!"

"Electro Shocker!!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!!"

"Flower Cannon!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!!"

"Fire Tornado!!"

"Feral Sword!!" 

The attacks hit Diaboromon and deleted him within seconds. It took the DigiDestined a full minute to realize what had happened. 

"We did it. We beat all those Digimon!" 

The DigiDestined cheered as they crowded around PhoenixGreymon in amazement, curious to know how he was created. Suddenly, everything shook and the skies darkened.

"What the heck's going on?" demanded Davis angrily. 

That's when a voice boomed out to them so loudly, that they could've been visiting Mimi in America and they still would've heard it.

****

"DigiDestined! The time has come for your downfall! You may have bested those weaker types, but now the game gets serious!" 

It was at that moment that the DigiDestined realized the true purpose for Digigeddon: The return of Apocalymon-and his possible success! 

Amazing! Can the DigiDestined defeat their greatest foe one last time and prevent the destruction of their world? Find out next time! TAIORA FOREVER!!!


	9. A battle of sacrifices

Me: Once again, I don't own Digimon. I sure wish I did, though.

Davis: Why? 

Me: So I could torture you endlessly when T.K. and Kari get married.

Davis: That's no skin off my nose; I've got Yolei.

Me: She's getting married to Ken.

Davis: On the show! Not in real life.

Me: Davis, uh…how can I say this to you delicately…

Tai: Like this-Davis, once the season ends, that's it for us! We won't be on Digimon after this year.

Davis: WHAT?! (passes out) 

Me: He took it better than I thought.

Tai: That's Davis. This fic contains Taiora, Mimato, Takari and Daiyako. Too many couples to remember.   
Me: I'll give it a try.

Tai: To remember which couple is which?

Me: Yeah.

Sora: Good luck on that. Both of you.

(both of us turn and give Sora the evil eye) 

Sora: Whoa, wait a minute, you guys. I was only kidding…

Tai: GET HER! 

(Sora shrieks and runs away laughing as the two of us pelt her with water balloons)

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Chap. IX-A battle of sacrifices

The DigiDestined-elder and younger-observed the darkening skies and knew that Apocalymon had returned from beyond the nether realm like the others had. 

Davis was the first to speak. "Who is this guy anyway?" 

Tai explained the situation: "Back when we were DigiDestined, we had finally defeated all the Dark Masters but Gennai told us that they weren't the evil we'd been summoned to defeat. The next thing we knew, we were in the sky and it was completely dark! Then Apocalymon appeared-like he is now-and attacked us by using all the original attacks our previous enemies had on us! He crushed our Tags and Crests but didn't destroy them. Still, it prevented our Digimon from Digivolving and then we were turned into data! We were about to give up, but our Digimon kept reminding us about all the good times we'd had during our entire Digital Adventure. That not only gave us the strength to go on, but also restored the Digimon's ability to Digivolve! We returned and beat Apocalymon for good!" 

Davis smiled. "In other words, he came, you conquered! The end!" 

The others groaned. It seemed that after four years, Davis hadn't changed that much.

****

"Cable Crusher!!" 

WHAM!! Davis was sent flying toward the earth at an incredible speed! 

"Davis, hold on!" Veemon yelled as he hurtled himself down after him.   
"Veemon Digivolve to…EXVEEMON!!!" 

ExVeemon caught Davis mere seconds before he would've become street pizza.   
"Thanks, buddy." 

That unprovoked attack caused the other DigiDestined to go into action. 

"Metal Wolf Claw!!" 

The attack caused damage but since the entire area was dark, it was kinda hard to notice. 

"Flames of Courage!!" 

"Fire Tornado!!"

"Feral Sword!!"

"Flower Cannon!!" 

All these combined attacks at the same time and still nothing! 

"Remind me again how you guys beat him?" Davis asked irritably as he and ExVeemon came back up.

"Less talking, more fighting!" T.K. demanded impatiently.

"Patamon Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!! Angemon Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!!" 

"He's got a point." Davis admitted calmly.

"ExVeemon Digivolve to…PAILDRAMON!!!"

Davis gaped in shock at the sight of his friend being able to Digivolve to the Ultimate level.

"But-but-HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" he cried out in shock.

"Simple: Since Hawkmon Digivolved straight to the Mega level without Gatomon's assistance, it's common knowledge that our Digimon can Digivolve past the Champion level without each other as well." 

Davis glared at Ken in response. 

"Thanks for the history lesson, Professor Ichijouji! Let's see what kind of Digimon you have." 

"My pleasure."   
"Wormmon Digivolve to…STINGMON!!! Stingmon Digivolve to…DINOBEEMON!!!"

****

"Terra Destroyer!!" 

WHAM! Paildramon and Dinobeemon were hit within seconds.   
"Davis! Ken! You guys OK?" Davis looked up and saw Yolei. Her features were etched with worry. 

"We're alright! Paildramon, let's do it!" 

"You too, Dinobeemon!" 

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to…IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

"Dinobeemon Mega Digivolve to…GRANKUWAGAMON!!!" 

****

"Impressive. Don't think that will help you any. Heat Viper!!" 

Apocalymon's attack soared and repeatedly hit the Digimon-as well as some of the DigiDestined! Tai was having trouble balancing himself on PhoenixGreymon. Sora was trying to help him, but she had some difficulty too. 

That's when Tai's terminal beeped. Opening it, Tai read the information inside.   
"Davis! Open your terminal. There's something in there you've got to see." 

Nodding, Davis pulled out his own terminal, opened it and read it. 

"Got it, Tai!" 

"Tai, what are you planning?" Sora looked at him like he'd just told her that her mom had died.

"Trust me, Sora." Tai pulled off his Crest of Courage and placed it in Sora's hand.   
"I'll always love you." Tai pulled Sora into a passionate kiss-one that wasn't broken until Apocalymon grabbed him with his Cable Crusher attack. 

"TAI!!!" 

The DigiDestined and their Digimon were powerless to do anything as Apocalymon dropped Tai into the darkness. 

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Davis growled angrily as he jumped off Imperialdramon and hurtled himself toward the growing darkness, turning back only long enough to toss Yolei his Digi-Eggs. 

"Davis, NO!!!" Yolei's pleas went unheard as Davis was swallowed up seconds later.

__

Tai and Davis found themselves in infinite darkness. 

"Where are we?" 

Tai eyed his former successor. "Inside Apocalymon. This is where we'll defeat him once and for all." 

Davis asked, "How do we get out of here?" 

Tai's answer was simple. "We don't." 

Davis shuddered slightly and waited for Tai to continue. "I hate prophecies! If it wasn't for Gennai and that final piece of the puzzle, we'd be outside with the others right now." 

Davis nodded in response. "How'd that go again? 'The DigiDestines of Courage shall enter into the soul of darkness. Only from within can they vanquish the evil. Only from Love's valiant lips shall both heroes of Courage return.' _I kinda like the last part!" _

"You would. Get out your Digivice." Responded Tai.

Sora and Yolei shook with unshed tears as Apocalymon laughed evilly. 

****

"Now, without your DigiDestines of Courage, this world shall be mine! But first, some redecorating. TOTAL ANNIHILATION!!" 

The DigiDestined cried out as they suddenly realized that the world they'd fought so hard to protect was finally being destroyed…until an orange and a blue beam from inside the darkness stopped Apocalymon's attack.

"IT'S TAI!" 

"AND DAVIS! THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!" 

"Everyone-get your Digivices out!" Matt demanded. Beams of colored light came from the DigiDestines' Digivices and D3's and stopped Apocalymon once again. Despite his imminent defeat, he was still laughing.

****

"You may have defeated me, but you've also sacrificed any chance of saving your friends! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA…" Apocalymon vanished in a burst of light. The skies cleared up and the DigiDestined found themselves near the spot where Tai had vanished into the gates of Hell.

"TAI! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Sora.

"DAVIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME? COME OUT, YOU JERK!" demanded Yolei worriedly. 

They searched around but couldn't find anything, until Agumon and Veemon cried out.

"Over here!" 

They all ran over and found Tai and Davis' bodies. They weren't moving.

"Tai? TAI! Answer me! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME!" Sora started crying and hugged Tai's body.

"Davis? I never really knew what love was when I thought I loved Ken or Michael or even Willis. I finally figure out what love is…and I lose him. I LOVE YOU, DAVIS!" Yolei started sobbing on Davis' shoulder.

Kari started crying at the sight of her brother and one of her closest friends. T.K. tried to comfort her, but she didn't want comfort at that time. Mimi started crying on Matt's shoulder. Matt himself was shaking, but only to keep from crying himself. The others were trying to hide their own tears, and failing miserably. That's when Izzy heard his terminal go off. 

"Hmm? Sora, Yolei, I think this is the final part of the prophecy. Come take a look." 

Reluctantly letting go, Sora and Yolei walked over to Izzy and read the information off his terminal.

"It's worth a try. And you get to tell Davis how you feel." Sora advised.

"Let's do it." That said, Sora and Yolei walked up to Tai and Davis' bodies and kissed them with all the passion they had. Their bodies started glowing brightly. When the glow faded, Tai and Davis were kissing them right back. 

"TAI? YOU'RE ALIVE!" 

"DAVIS, IT'S YOU!" 

Tai and Davis cried out as Agumon, Sora, Veemon and Yolei tackled them-along with everyone else. 

Mimi walked right up to Tai and Davis and slapped them both across their cheeks. 

"Don't you two ever pull something like that again!" 

Tai and Davis would've protested, but Sora, Yolei and Kari came up and stood by her.

"Yes, Ma'am." They both said. The team suddenly cheered. 

They'd finally defeated the evil that had plagued their world and stopped Digigeddon. 

As Tai got up with assistance from Sora, he remembered something. 

"_If you love something, set it free…"_ Tai whispered into Sora's ear.

__

"…And if it truly loves you, it will return." She whispered back. 

"Being dead has given me an appetite. Let's eat!" 

"Oh, Tai!" 

Finished! If you want an epilogue-like let's say-The wedding!-R&R and let me know. 


	10. A Taiora Wedding

Me: HAHAHAHAAAAA!! Bet you'd think I said I own Digimon, huh? Well I don't, so get over it! This is how Sora's wedding should, and can go on!

Sora: What's going on?

Me: Oh, I'm just writing the epilogue for "The battle known as Digigeddon." You and Tai finally get married! 

Sora: (blushes) What? I don't like Tai like that!

Me: Puh-leeze! Whose arms were wrapped around his waist when Whamon swallowed you? It wasn't Mimi's, 'cause she wasn't in danger and not Kari, 'cause she wasn't there at the time! 

(Sora's face turns crimson; in enters Tai) 

Tai: What's going on? 

Me: Just finishing up my story.

Tai: Does Matt get chased by Jun? (snickers) 

Me: Shhh! You'll spoil the surprise! And you and Sora get married.

Tai: (blushes; speaks calmly) Sora? Come here.

(Sora walks over to Tai) 

Tai: Put your arms around my neck and hold tight.

(While blushing, Sora does exactly that) 

Tai: Thank you. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM, SORA! I'LL GIVE YOU $10,000 IF I CAN JUST REACH HIM!

Sora: Tai don't! 

Me: (laughs evilly) On to "A Taiora Wedding!" 

****

Digimon

The battle known as Digigeddon

Epilogue-A Taiora Wedding

_"If you love something, set it free, and if it truly loves you, it will return…"_

Those words rang true in Tai's ears as he came back from the memory of the event known to the DigiDestined as Digigeddon only 10 years ago. He was now twenty-eight years old, same as his fiancée Sora Takenouchi and his best man, Matt Ishida. There was a problem: The wedding was on the exact day as Digigeddon and Tai was jittery as a bug. 

"Okay, Tai. Let's go over everything and make sure you didn't forget anything." Izzy advised.   
"Tuxedo?" 

"Check." 

"Garter?" 

"Check." 

"Cake?"   
"Check." 

"Ring?"

Tai worriedly checked his pockets. "SHIT! I forgot the ring at Mom's house!" 

A second later, Izzy was alone in the room. 

__

Things are starting to accelerate into something, never stopping, always trouble following

It's getting too insane; I'm trying to maintain

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa whoa…

Chorus: You runaround, I runaround 

We're all gonna run, run, runaround

You runaround, I runaround

We all do a run, run, runaround

This is getting closer, more intense, ever spinning, twisting, turning, rollercoaster

It's getting too crazy; I wish I could maybe

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…

Chorus: You runaround, I runaround

We're all gonna run, run, runaround

You runaround, I runaround

We all do a run, run, runaround… 

Tai ran like heck all the way to his Mom's house, unlocked the door and ran to his room. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The ring wasn't there! 

__

"Sora's gonna kill me for this." Tai thought sadly as he ran back to the chapel. 

"Izzy, have you seen Tai around?" Sora asked worriedly as she came in.

"You know that Tai can't see you until you walk down the aisle. Besides, he's at home." 

Sora's worried look changed into one of confusement. "Why would he go home? Unless he forgot something." 

Izzy sweat dropped a second later. "Yeah! I think he forgot, uh…the garter. That's it!" 

Sora gave him a skeptical look that said, "Do I have 'stupid' written on my forehead?" 

Luckily for him, Mimi came in. 

"Sora, come on! We've got to do something about that hair!" 

She was about to protest, but Mimi grabbed her by the shoulder and forcefully dragged her into another room. 

"I want my hair the way it is!" 

Izzy couldn't keep a smile from across his face…until Tai came back in. 

"Couldn't…find…ring…think it…was…stolen…" Tai gasped out as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Hmm. The probability of that happening today is one in a million. I deduce that someone has your ring, but probably forgot to give it to you." 

Tai smiled evilly. "I think I know who has it." 

WHAM! Davis cried out weakly as Tai slammed him against the wall of the Boys' bathroom. 

"Davis, I'm only going to ask you this once. If I have to ask you again, Yolei may have to either fork over a lot of money for your face lift, or may have to find a new boyfriend." 

"Tai, I really don't think Davis has the ring." Insists Izzy.

"Not now, Izzy! I'm in the middle of an interrogation." 

"Listen…Tai…I never…touched…ring…" Davis managed to gasp out.

Tai quickly searched Davis' pockets. "Gum…Tic-Tacs…Peppermint…Condom?" Tai and Izzy eyed Davis with raised eyebrows.

"That was for my wedding night with Yolei, Tai!" 

Tai nodded. "I see. And that would be…" 

Davis quickly thought up a date. "2019!" 

"You'll propose to her and get married in three years?" Izzy asked in shock.

"I've gotta find her the perfect ring!" Davis replied irritably.

Tai smirked in response. "Already beat you to that one, Davis. Now if only I could find it!" 

He raced out of the bathroom with Izzy hot on his heels. Davis put the Tic-Tacs, gum and peppermint back in his pocket. He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. 

"Blond One? This is Best Man II. Over?" 

__

"Blond One here. Davis, don't call yourself Best Man II. That's T.K.'s name. Over?"

"Whatever. Tai just nearly strangled me to death in the bathroom. He's going' postal. Over?"

__

"You better mean 'he's losing it!' Over?"

"Of course I mean that! I think he's heading your way. Be on the lookout. Over?" 

__

"Thanks for the 411, Davis. Over and out." 

Smiling, Davis put the walkie-talkie back in his jacket pocket. 

Sora smiled as she looked herself in the mirror. With assistance from Mimi, her hair was pulled back in a bun.   
"I don't think Tai will be able to keep his hands off you!" Mimi declared calmly as Sora twirled around with her wedding dress on. In rushes Matt.   
"HA! You can't come in here Tai, 'cause Sora's in here and its bad luck to see your bride before the wedding." 

"You can't stay in there forever Ishida! Sooner or later, you'll have to come out!" yelled Tai heatedly.

"Come on, Tai! Let's find someone else for you to strangle." Izzy advised as he pushed Tai out of the other room.

"Did we miss something?" Mimi asked. Matt immediately pulled her out of Sora's hearing range." 

__

"Tai lost the ring somewhere and he can't find it. He's 'interrogating' every guy here! So far, he nearly killed Davis in the bathroom, almost tossed Ken off the roof-"

__

"What's Ken doing on the roof?" 

"He's shellacking it, I think. And Tai almost beat me to a pulp! I'm worried for T.K.'s safety. Who knows what he'll do to him?" 

Matt and Mimi turned back toward Sora and waved weakly. Sora waved back.

"I'm going to find Kari and see if she's gotten the Digimon from the Digital World. See ya!" 

"Ohhhhh no, you don't!" Mimi grabbed Sora by her elbow. "What if you ran into Tai? Just e-mail her and find out that way. Or, was that your plan all along?" 

"But what if he invited that Catherine girl from France? I'm not sure who I should kill-her for being kidnapped by those Mamemon or him for kissing her on the cheek after he and T.K. beat them?" Sora's face was etched with worry.

"Don't worry about it. I've had Izzy scan the list over and over again. Catherine isn't on the list and neither is Jun!" Matt sighed in relief as he collapsed into a chair. 

"Jun still chase you around?" giggled Sora calmly.

"She's the only dedicated fan the band and I have these days-besides Mimi, of course." 

WHAM! Tai slammed T.K. up against the doors of the church, effectively blocking anyone from coming in.

"Listen, and listen well: The wedding starts in an hour. If I don't have Sora's wedding ring by at least five minutes before that pianist plays 'The Wedding March', heads will roll. Namely yours, Davis, Ken's, Joe's and Matt's! Not Izzy's 'cause he's helped me on this." Tai demanded impatiently. 

"Tai, I don't have it! All I know is that it's in a safe place. A place where you'd never lose it…if it wasn't already on you." 

Tai let go of T.K.'s shoulders and he slumped down to the ground.   
"I can't go torture my Dad. He'd pick me up and toss me farther than I could toss Matt." 

"Back when we were younger, maybe. Not these days, Tai." 

Tai glared at Izzy for that remark. 

"You want me to toss you around for that comment?" he demanded angrily. 

"No! Not at all." 

"By the way, where's your computer?" 

"Oh…somewhere safe in the church." 

Kari exited Izzy's computer with a host of Digimon: Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, Andromon, Leomon, Ogremon, and Gennai, who was still alive after all these years! Cody came dashing into the room, followed by Joe, Davis and Yolei. 

"Kari, help! Your brother's lost his mind." 

"I KNOW ONE OF YOU HAS THAT RING, AND I WON'T REST UNTIL I GET IT!" 

Tai came to a halt in front of Agumon and the other Digimon. 

"Do you mean this ring, Tai?" Agumon asked calmly as he reached from inside a bag and revealed a black box. 

"Agumon…all this time, you had the ring?" 

"The Digital World was the only safe place for that ring to be. The others felt that they couldn't keep up with Sora's ring, so Kari suggested that we keep an eye on it." Biyomon explained. 

"Or two, or three, four, or even twelve…" added Tentomon. 

Tai laughed as he hugged Agumon and plucked the box from his hand and put it in his jacket pocket. He then rose his arm up and pulled Kari down to Agumon's level of hearing.

__

"The next time you do something like this without informing me, I'm going to kill the both of you." Tai warned quietly. 

Tai squirmed uncomfortably as Agumon and Gabumon stood next to him.   
"I'm so nervous. What if she's left me? What if she's crying in another room? What if-"

"What if Apocalymon returned and tried to kill us? Calm down, Tai!" Agumon insisted. As Best Mon, Agumon felt it his duty to keep Tai calm and quiet during the wedding. 

Biyomon, across from the others, was Mon of Honor. She stood patiently, waiting for the others to arrive. 

After seeing T.K. and Kari appear, then Matt and Mimi, then Davis and Yolei arrive, Tai thought he'd lose it. His parents showed, then Izzy came in with Sora's mother. Finally, when Tai thought he'd have to tear the church down, "The Wedding March" finally started playing. Lillymon exited first and shot her Flower Cannon attack. Rose petals went flying toward the ground as Sora started her walk down the aisle. Tai couldn't help but stare at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous with the sparkles on her dress and her hair pulled back. _"Must've been Mimi's idea for the hair." _Tai thought as Sora came down with Joe, who'd been given the honor of giving her away. 

"Welcome honored friends and family members. We are gathered here to celebrate the union of Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi. If there is anyone present who feels that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone turned to Matt, who immediately sweat dropped. 

"What? I have Mimi!" 

"The bride and groom have prepared their own vows." 

"Sora, I've known you ever since the day I saw you in the hospital room years ago. I've stood by you through all the good times and all the bad. I've watched a sweet tomboy grow into a beautiful young woman with all the potential in the world. I've waited for you ever since that time you brought those cookies for Matt at his concert. If I could think of any person that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with, it'd be you. I love you, Sora and I'll always be by your side whenever you need me." 

Once Tai finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Sora's eyes filled with tears that eventually spilled over. 

"Oh, Tai…I've spent almost every moment of my life thinking about you. I thought I'd joined the boys' soccer team in order to impress you, but it turns out I really joined to be with you. I've loved you ever since that time in the hospital room, but I never knew what it felt like to truly be in love. I've seen you grow from a goggle-wearing, big haired boy to a handsome young man with the ability to be whatever he wants. I was confused in what I wanted in life when I made those cookies for Matt, but he convinced me to go to the one my heart led to. I can't think of anyone else my heart would tell me to go to but you. I love you too, Tai, and I'll be glad to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Once Sora finished, the teary-filled people didn't get a chance to dry their eyes. Tai's eyes filled with tears that eventually spilled over.

"Where are the rings?" 

Smiling, Tai pulled out the ring from the box and carefully placed it on Sora's ring finger; Sora received the ring from Mimi and placed it on Tai's ring finger. 

__

"Finally, it's almost over." Davis muttered. Yolei elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Do you, Taichi Kamiya-"

"I do." 

"Uh, do you, Sora Takenouchi-"

"I do." 

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may-continue kissing the bride." 

"Awesome! I caught the garter!" 

Davis couldn't believe his luck. Once Tai had thrown the garter, it had landed on Davis' head. That meant he'd be the next one to get married! The women gasped as Sora stood up and tossed the bouquet. It soared far and landed on Yolei's lap. Davis gulped in shock.

Minutes later, Tai and Sora raced outside the doors of the church, jumped into a car and raced off. The others came out in surprise. 

"That wasn't Tai's new car." Declared Izzy.

"Wasn't that…?" Davis asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah." Replied Yolei. 

"HE STOLE MY CAR?! I'LL KILL HIM! When they come back from their honeymoon." 

Sora snuggled close to Tai as best she could while he drove Matt's '57 Chevy. He'd taken the liberty of "borrowing" his keys while interrogating him earlier for information earlier. 

"Was it smart of us to take Matt's keys?" Sora asked. 

"I figured he owed me. And since that blender isn't really a good one, this will do for about a week or two." Tai replied. 

Me: Now I'm finished! 

All: YES! (everyone turns to leave)

Me: Except for this: I don't own "Runaround" off the Digimon: The Movie soundtrack. 

Now I'm finished. (turns and sees everyone gone) The joys of being a writer…R&R! TAIORA FOREVER!


End file.
